


Proving Loyalty

by ashe__ketchup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Bestiality, Blood, Crying, Dragon sex, Dragons, F/M, Large Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Aftercare, Other, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal, dragon cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe__ketchup/pseuds/ashe__ketchup
Summary: Slaying a beast isn't as easy as it seems





	Proving Loyalty

I approach slowly. Quietly. My sword raised.  
As I near its sleeping form, my heart starts beating faster. My breath quickens.  
The beast is much smaller than they said it would be, and it causes me to hesitate.  
I'm right in front of it, my sword raised above my head, poised to strike when it opens its eyes.  
I gasp and scramble back, squeezing my eyes shut.  
I hesitated and I'm going to fail because of it.  
I blink an eye open slowly, then open both in confusion when I'm still alive, even though I can feel its exhales on my face.  
I had dropped my sword in cowardice -some knight I am- so my hands are free when its slitted eyes glance at them before looking back at me.  
Its large head is resting on its massive paws when I reach out.  
Its eyes close when my hand touches its snout and its tail is flicking around almost... happily.  
I came up here expecting to be eaten by this dragon, not to be petting it. But I do just that.  
I stroke my hand up and down the snout of this beast. Before it pulls its head back and yawns, giving me a great view of its many sharp teeth.  
Its tongue flicks out to lick its nose before it stands and stretches.  
It may only be the size of a large bear, but I've heard plenty of stories of dragons leveling towns and swallowing citizens.  
Though it's hard to believe now that I'm right in front of it.  
It's almost cute. Maybe this is a whelp and its mother is the one all the stories are about.  
"I am no whelp, Elf; I have been around for centuries," a voice says. Did the dragon just speak?  
I look around for the source of the voice but it's only just the dragon and me in the cave. I must be going crazy.  
"You are not going crazy. I am speaking to you. And you think aloud." There's humor in the voice and I look at the dragon with a questioning look.  
"Yes. Me. 'The Dragon'. Though I do have a name. And yes, dragons have names. I figured that would be your next inquiry."  
"You're small," I blurt out. The dragon laughs.  
"What a rude thing to say, Elf." I blush and scramble to correct myself.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend- "  
It laughs more.  
"I am not offended, little one. It is true I am small by the expectations set in place by your legends. But I am rather... _large_ by draconic standards."  
My face heats at the tone used, making my mind turn to rather indecent thoughts, trying to force them away before saying them out loud, too.  
"Tell me your name, little one."  
"Lyra."  
The dragon hums, stalking around me.  
"What's your name? You said you had one."  
"I am Azarath. You are a Wood Elf, you must recognize the name, yes?"  
I nod. Azarath, the Protector of the Wood.  
Azarath is a dragon?  
"I am. Do you still wish to slay me?" I shake my head, wishing I could figure out how to stop making revelations out loud.  
"No. But I was ordered to do so and I'll be marked a traitor if I go back without proof of your demise. I never truly wanted to slay you, but I have to follow direct orders."  
Azarath sniffs me. He rumbles and circles around me. "What are you willing to do to prove yourself, Elf? To convince me you are telling the truth?"  
"Absolutely anything to show my loyalty to you."  
His circles get tighter around me. "Take off your armor for me. Slowly."  
I swallow thickly.  
Azarath pauses in front of me and shoves his muzzle between my legs, inhaling. I whimper and spread my legs, making him push closer, pressing his snout up against my cunt.  
He pulls back to lick his lips, his slitted eyes looking me over.  
"You would do anything?" I nod. "Then strip just as slowly."  
I do as he asked, flushing when I notice my panties are wet.  
"Tell me something, Elf."  
"Yes, anything."  
"Do you give me consent to do things to you, Child of the Wood?"  
"I do," I whisper breathlessly.  
"Then present yourself to me. On your hands and knees."  
I drop to my knees, panting, and lean forward to brace myself on my hands, lifting my bottom in the air.  
I gasp when, with no warning, Azarath mounts me, his cock nudging my lower lips.  
His claws scratch on the cave floor as he tries to line up his [cock](https://bad-dragon.com/products/clayton).  
He thrusts and misses a few times before the head finally catches.  
He rumbles above me and my arms shake as he slowly pushes into me.  
I choke on moans as my pussy is stretched almost painfully around his insanely large cock.  
"Relax," he grunts out above me.  
My arms give out under me and I fold them to rest my head on my forearms.  
"Nearly halfway." I practically sob at his words, not sure how I'm going to survive much more of this.  
I spread my legs wider and he slowly pulls out. I whimper and he pushes back in, rocking in shallow thrusts, working his cock deeper in each time.  
There are ridges and bumps and he's so thick.  
He balances on three legs to reach down and flick my clit with his claw. I scream and lurch forward, cumming immediately.  
I whimper as I come down, shaking. My eyes roll back when this allows him to push deeper.  
"You're halfway, Elf." His voice is tense and if I was able to form words, I would thank him for holding himself back.  
I can feel my slick running down my inner thighs and I reach my hand down between my legs to rub my clit, making myself wetter and easier to push into.  
Azarath roars and bottoms out in one quick thrust, making me scream and sob.  
His claws gouge deep grooves into the ground as his cock pulses inside me. I pant and tremble, tears running down my face.  
I've had plenty of sex but I've never been this stretched out. My pussy aches with the strain, protesting the intrusion.  
He starts pulling out and I sob, clenching my fists, having given up on rubbing my clit.  
My nails dig into my palms and my teeth into my bottom lip, both drawing blood.  
I try not to tense when just his head remains, nearly blacking out when he's suddenly completely sheathed inside me.  
His thrusts quicken, and soon he's fucking me hard and fast, the sting of the stretch fading at an excruciating pace, even as my cunt drips.  
The gouges his claws are making get deeper as his grunts and growls get louder and fiercer.  
He leans down and his chest is pressing me harder into the floor, his snout nuzzling my neck.  
I go limp and his cock brushes against something inside me that makes me see white.  
I choke on a gasp as he snarls and continues to scrape against that spot, rendering me unable to do anything but lie limp and take his cock.  
His cock punches out small sobs from me as my mouth hangs open, unable to even moan.  
The pain is still present, but it's mixing with pleasure, making tears flow down my face.  
I can barely form thoughts, but the one that does cross my mind is 'how can he even fit without killing me?' And I'm not convinced he isn't killing me.  
Finally, finally, he pushes in all the way, his hips jerking, trying to get even deeper, as his searing cum fills my pussy. He flicks his claw against my clit again, and I cum with a scream, my cunt clenching uncontrollably, painfully down on his cock.  
I let out sobs, collapsing onto my side when he slowly pulls out.  
I can feel every bump and ridge pass my entrance, each one sending a burning sensation throughout my body.  
A rush of cum flows out of me, probably tinted pink with my blood, and he noses between my legs, cleaning me.  
I can't do anything but tremble and whimper as his dry draconic tongue licks at my oversensitized pussy.  
He stalks around in front of me and sniffs my face, his muzzle covered in his own cum. And I was right, it is tinted pink.  
He licks his lips and leans back, stalking away.  
I hear his claws clicking on the cave floor, but I don't have the energy to look and see what he's doing. I don't have the energy to keep my eyes open, and so I lose myself to unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dildo I used for inspiration for azarath's cock:  
> https://bad-dragon.com/products/clayton


End file.
